yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 051
"Head to the Finals! The Duel Coaster is ready to GO!" is the fifty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on April 16, 2012. Summary 's friends wake him up.]] Fireworks are launched all around Heartland Tower. At Yuma's house, Kari calls to Yuma, saying the fireworks have started. She runs up the stairs, saying today is the World Duel Carnival finals and asking how long he's going to sleep. She reaches the attic and find it empty. She goes back downstairs and asks her grandmother where Yuma is. She responds that Yuma chose to sleep in Heartland to avoid missing the finals. Kari says he's too full of himself and that he must be one of the biggest idiots in the world. Lilly rolls by, saying she's going to clean the idiot's room. In Heartland, crowds have gathered. Some muse on how cool some of the finalists are, like Shark and Kite. There are only twenty-three participants left. The tournament had started with ten thousand. Yuma is still asleep, lying on a mat. People walk around him making all kinds of noise. Tori pinches his cheek to try to wake him and he finally does. She asks why he's sleeping in a place like this. He rises and yawns, then asks what everyone is doing here. Flip says he's sleeptalking and Caswell says he believes he still thinks he's at home. Cathy says he's like a stray cat and Bronk tells him to stop sleeptalking and get up - the finals are today. Yuma thinks for a few seconds and then jump up, excited. Tori calls him an idiot. .]] The walk towards the location of the finals, with Yuma saying he didn't want to oversleep since he thought he'd be late. Bronk says they have to hurry - the opening ceremonies are beginning. They arrive at Duel Coaster Stadium. Yuma says its huge; he can't believe the Duels will take place here. Astral appears and asks if the place is already surrounded by a Field Spell Card. Yuma tells him its real. Mr. Heartland makes his entrance, yelling "Heart Burning!" He announces the the WDC finals will now start. The first stage is the park section. The Duels will take place all around Heartland - on the Duel Coaster. Bronk and Yuma agree that that sounds like fun. Yuma says it would be a waste not to enjoy himself after coming this far. Tori reminds him that's he's supposed to be in the stadium - not standing next to the bleachers. Yuma runs off down the steps. Tori yells for him to do his best. Yuma jumps down the last few steps, yelling "kattobing". Mr. Heartland tells the twenty-three remaining Duelists to fight on with all their knowledge and strength and to aim for the title of Duel Champion. Yuma looks up at the Duel Coaster, excited. Droite approaches him, saying he'll be hurt if he's not careful and that the Duel Coaster is not a children's game. Gauche joins them, agreeing with Droite and calling it a life-or-death fight. However, he points at Yuma and says they should enjoy themselves too. Yuma agrees. The other finalists are mingling. IV waves to his fans, who cheer him on, before exchanging a tense glance with Shark. Kite walks with Orbital 7, who urges him to be careful with his body. Kite instructs him to stop time so he can scan for "Numbers". Orbital says that would alert those that do hold them, and Kite responds that 0.1 seconds is enough time to find out. Orbital does as he was told and Kite is able to quickly determine the holders. Astral seems aware of what he's done, though. and Kite activate their Duel Coasters with their Heart Pieces.]] Kite glances behind him and sees V standing with Tron. Orbital believes that V has also realized what they did. Kite tells Orbital to leave and the robot does so. Yuma says a lot of amazing Duelists have gathered. Astral says that Shark and Kite are here, as well as the Tron Family and many others. There will be powerful opponents among them. A cloaked Duelist passes the Fallguys, who are staring at Yuma. Wolf says that's their target and recalls their deal with V and Tron. Dr. Faker sits at his headquarters, saying that everyone has gathered and urging Kite to collect the "Numbers", before laughing. Heartland continues, saying the bell will ring soon and telling the Duelists to get ready. The finalists begin to board the coaster and Heartland says the system on each cart will connect to the Duelists' D-Pad. Everyone arms their D-Pads and D-Gazers. Heartland announces that its time to give life to the coasters and reveals that the the Heart Pieces they gathered in the preliminaries are the keys to start the Duel Coaster. Various Duelists do so and are able to see the map of the Duel Coaster. Gauche wonders what all the "M" and "T" symbols mean. Kite believes they much stand for Spell and Trap Cards and that they really thought this out. Yuma realizes he doesn't have his Heart Piece. His friends wonder what he's doing. Kari and Haru watch from home and have no idea what's wrong. Lilly emerges, saying she's done cleaning and found a heart in Yuma's room. Yuma gets a call on his D-Gazer. Tori says she just got a call from Kari. She's on her way to Heartland with his Heart Piece now. She tells him to stay where he is. The rest of Yuma's friends are running from the stadium. Bronk asks if they understand what they have to do and they all respond in the positive. Heartland says the battle will begin now. He counts down from ten and then yells "Fire!". Every coaster except Yuma's speeds up the track. Heartland wonders if Yuma's coaster is having technical problems. races to deliver Yuma's Heart Piece.]] Kari drives up a set of stairs in Heartland and lands. Caswell is waiting for her. Kari says she's counting on him and throws him the Heart Piece. He runs off down the tunnel onto a walkway and throws it across to Cathy. She speeds off, jumping from one roof to the other a few times and then throwing it to Flip. He jumps down a garbage chute and is caught by Bronk, who speeds off on his skateboard. Arriving back at the Stadium, he throws it to Tori, who is midway down the stairs. She runs down and yells to Yuma, but trips and lands in the Duel Coaster on Yuma's lap, with the Heart Piece falling directly into the activation panel. The coaster immediately buckles them in and begins moving, so Tori can't get off. Yuma says the two of them have to fight together now and Astral reminds him its three. Heartland says this is an interesting development. Yuma's coaster didn't start right away and now he has a passenger. He says each coaster should have only one person in it, but says he'll allow it anyway. Yuma says he loves this concept and Tori tells him to slow down. He says he can't - he'll never catch up to the other finalists if he does. However he doesn't how to Duel like this, even if he locates an opponent. Astral tells him to look around - there can be more than one coaster on each track. They can see Gauche coming up behind another finalist. He yells for the man to move and says he'll defeat anyone that's in his way. He draws and Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger - Spartan", who appears above him. He sees his opponent has "Battlestorm" out and says that's good for him. He activates "Riryoku", halving the ATK of "Battlestorm" and adding it to that of "Spartan". He orders "Spartan" to attack and destroy "Battlestorm" with "Straight Javelin". The finalist, who is dressed like a cowboy, yells "unbelievable" as his Life Points drop from 1300 to 0. The seat of his coaster launches him upwards and the track bends downwards to allow the now-empty cart to leave the track. A parachute engages and the Duelist floats towards the ground. and Shark continue their feud.]] Astral says a single mistake could mean the end for them here. Astral says he understands - you can Duel someone who is the same lane as you and Yuma adds that you can switch lanes at will. In another lane, Shark has "Jawsman" out, while his opponent has "Master of the Flaming Dragonswords". He orders "Jawsman" to attack with "Shark Scream". His opponent's Life Points drop from 800 to 0. From the stands, Bronk says that's expected of Shark and Cathy asks where Yuma is. Shark sees IV in an adjacent lane and IV taunts him, saying he's sure showing off a lot. IV speeds off and Shark yells he won't let IV escape, claiming he'll break him in this fight. IV Summons "Gimmick Puppet - Bomb Egg" and attacks his opponent directly, dropping him from 1400 Life Points to 0. IV laughs and says that the trash should get off the track. V is nearby and muses that IV is acting full of himself as always. He says he doesn't seem to realize how long of a fight awaits him. V says fighting shouldn't be the main goal right now - protecting and increasing your Life Points should be. V checks the map and sees a Spell Point ahead as an opponent approaches from behind, who controls "Vylon Disigma". The Duelist says he's in the way and orders "Disigma" to attack directly. V stands up in his coaster and says that anyone who approaches him will be burned with hellfire. He activates his face-down "Sun of Hell" and explains that when an opponent attacks directly with a monster that has 2000 or more ATK, this card will inflict 800 damage for each card in the opponent's hand. The opponent has five cards, which disappear in streams of light, which wrap themselves around a black sphere, which hits the opponent for 4000 damage, defeating him. V passes the Spell Point, which activates. It is "Dian Keto the Cure Master", so he gains 1000 Life Points, giving him 5000 total. Tron passes in the next lane over, saying that was expected of V. He says IV and Shark aren't holding back and wonders how Yuma is doing. ' "Magnet" combination.]] Yuma is excited to watch all these Duels, but wants to Duel himself. Astral says he'll get his wish right now and says to look in front. Yuma sees two Duelists in the lane to his left and one in the lane to his right. He says he just passed them. Wolf says that thanks to Yuma being late, cornering him became much easier. Jackal says they just have to defeat him now and Coyote says the big money will be theirs. Tron is nearby and says they are right - they'll be given as much money as they wish - if they can show him Yuma's true power. Wolf says they'll begin as planned with formation one. Jackal and Coyote respond with "Roger!". Wolf changes lanes and is now behind Yuma. Tori sees him first and warns Yuma. Astral says they must have been waiting. Yuma is confused and Astral says they stayed in adjacent lanes so that Yuma can't escape. No matter which lane he's in, one of them will be able to attack him. Wolf rams him from behind and Yuma curses, saying he'll escape. Yuma speeds up and Tori screams as the coaster track goes downwards. Astral sees a Trap Point on the map, marked with "Caution!". The card activates. Its "Secret Barrel", which drops Yuma's Life Points to 3000 - 200 damage for each card in his hand and on his field. Yuma says there must be Spell and Trap Cards Set all around the field. Jackal says Yuma didn't notice the Trap Point and Coyote wonders if his Dueling is really that poor. Wolf tells them they'll finish him off quickly and get their reward. Wolf communicates with Yuma via the coaster monitors and says they're going to Duel now. Wolf says formation two and Jackal and Coyote respond with "Roger!" again. Wolf Normal Summons "Magnet Eagle Delta", while Jackal and Coyote both Normal Summon "Magnet Saucer". Astral says this is a sudden three-on-one Duel and that that's the method of the World Duel Carnival. Tron laughs, urging the Fallguys to show him Yuma's power. Featured Duel: Duel Coaster 23 Duelists Participated in the Duel Coaster. See Duel Coaster for rules. Gauche and unnamed finalist Gauche controls no cards and has an unspecified amount of Life Points, while his opponent controls "Battlestorm" (1700/1000), who has gained 100 ATK via its own effect as it is a face-up Winged-Beast-Type monster. His opponent has 1300 Life Points. Gauche Normal Summons "Heroic Challenger - Spartan" (1600/1000). Gauche activates "Riryoku", halving the ATK of "Battlestorm" (1800 → 900) to add that value to the ATK of "Spartan" (1600 → 2500) until the End Phase. "Spartan" attacks and destroys "Battlestorm" (Finalist 1300 → 0). 22 Duelists Remain Shark and unnamed finalist Shark controls "Jawsman" (2600/1600) in Attack Position and has an unspecified amount of Life Points, while his opponent controls "Master of the Flaming Dragonswords" (1800/1200) in Attack Position and has 800 Life Points. "Jawsman" attacks and destroys "Master of the Flaming Dragonswords" (Finalist 800 → 0). 21 Duelists Remain IV and unnamed finalist Both players control no cards. IV has an unspecified amount of Life Points while his opponent has 1400 Life Points. IV Normal Summons "Gimmick Puppet - Bomb Egg" (1600/1200), who attacks directly (Finalist 1400 → 0). 20 Duelists Remain V and unnamed finalist V controls one Set card and 4000 Life Points, while his opponent controls "Vylon Disigma" (2500/1200) in Attack Position and has 4000 Life Points. "Vylon Disigma" attacks directly, but V activates his face-down "Sun of Hell" as he controls no monsters and his opponent has declared a direct attack with a monster that has 2000 or more ATK. His opponent takes damage equal to the number of cards in his hand times 800. His opponent has five cards, so he takes 4000 damage (Finalist 4000 → 0). 19 Duelists Remain. As the Duel ends, V hits a Spell Point. It is "Dian Keto the Cure Master", so he gains 1000 Life Points (V 4000 → 5000). Yuma, Fallguys Wolf, Fallguys Jackal and Fallguys Coyote Yuma hits a Trap Point. It is "Secret Barrel", so he takes 200 damage times the number of cards in his hand and on his field. He has five cards, so he takes 1000 damage (Yuma 4000 → 3000). Fallguys Wolf Normal Summons "Magnet Eagle Delta" (1200/???), while Fallguys Jackal and Fallguys Coyote each Normal Summon a "Magnet Saucer" (1400/1200 each) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.